Forever Loved
by ZanyQuipser
Summary: 5 long years have passed since Hitomi Left Gaea. After a scary Vision Hitomi wakes up, and I don't think she is in Kansas anymore.
1. The Vision

((Hello Everyone! This is my first FanFiction so just bear with me for a while. If you have any ideas that might make my story alot better please share because I need all the help I can Get!))

5 years after Hitomi left Van,

Chapter 1

**The Vision**

Hitomi laid in her room thinking about the day she met Van, Her hair now longer was up in a high pony tail. She closed her eyes and saw a picture of Van. She smiled softly. "I miss him." she muttered to herself. She sighed, "I even miss Merle." she whispered. Even though Merle and her had not gotten off on the right foot, they ended up getting a long pretty well. She smiled,"Cat girl..."she mummbled softly. "Hitomi! Your dates here!" Her mother yelled. Hitomi sighed,"Coming!" she yelled back to her mother. She quickly got on her shoes and then ran down stairs. She saw a handsome young man, wearing a polo shirt, black nice slacks and trainers. "Hitomi, You look great!"Her date said smiling. Hitomi nodded,"Thanks.."she said. She didn't want to go. She hated to go on dates. She felt like she could never love again after Van. Her mind raced,'_What should I do! Should I say that I am ill? Or should I just go to the date with him?'_She thought to herself. "Ready?"The young man asked. Hitomi nodded,"Yes lets get going.. "she said softly. The boy opened the door for Hitomi and she walked out, soon following, her date. They goy gave her a toothy grin and then took her hand in his. Hitomi could feel her face drain from all of it's color. "Hey, Hitomi, you alright?"He asked her. Hitomi could feel hot tears in her eyes, "No! I'm not alright, I don't want to go out on a date with, Yukari made me! And if I had a say in this, I wouldn't be out with you!" She yelled and then turned on her heels. She left before he could see her cry. Hitomi ran inside, slammed the front door behind her and then began to ran upstairs. "Hito-"Her mother said but was cut off when she heard her daughter's bedroom door slam. ---------------------

Hitomi threw herself onto her bed. She began to sob. "Why did I act like such an idiot? It's all Yukair's fault!"She sobbed and then threw her head in her pillow. After a while, she finally feel asleep, but, it would not be a peaceful sleep that she needed.

Dream part:

_Hitomi looked around this odd place she was in. She smiled softly. Everything seemed so peaceful. She watched little children run around and played, she could hear the birds sing, and she felt the crisp wind blow. She closed her eyes for one moment. Once she opened them, everything grew red. Now, she could hear the voices of people screaming, and begging for mercy. She saw a bunch of dead bodies laying there, and she gasped, seeing the face of one. "No.."She whispered. There, in front of her, laid the body of Van._

_--------------_

_Hitomi woke up in a cold sweat. "Van! I have to warn him!"she yelled. She ran out of her room quickly and ran out the door. She wasn't wearing any shoes. Her socks started to fall off and Hitomi tripped and did a face plant into the ground. She passed out._

_------------_

_Hitomi's mind raced. "What just happened?"she asked herself. She looked around. This place..This place.. Was it true! Was she really back!_

_----------------_

_((Thanks for reading it! I hope you enjoyed it and Please R&R! Working on the 2nd chapter right now!   
Yours Humbly,  
Zany))_


	2. Back again

_Van was laying in bed thinking about Hitomi.. He frowned. Merle was sitting next to him. She sighed softly as she saw him frown. "what is it King Van?"Merle asked him softly. Van jumped when he heard Merle's voice. "Oh..Nothing."he said softly. Merle sighed,"You are thinking about Hitomi aren't you?"she asked softly. Van nodded sadly," Yeah,"he said. "Me too,"Merle said quickly. I don't think she would even recognize me."she said rather proudly. Van nodded,"Nor do I. You have changed so much!"he said smiling at Merle. She had really changed, Her hair much longer and her body no longer a little girl's body. Her body was now a very pretty women's body. She and Allen were soon to be married. Van, however, was not so happy about that._

_-----------------------_

Hitomi woke up in a place that looked like she had been there,'_Wait...Can it be?'_ She quickly sat up from the bed she was laying in. "So your awake."Came the voice of the person who was sitting next to her. "ALLEN!"Hitomi yelled. Allen wrapped his arms around Hitomi's neck. "Your back! What are you doing back? I thought you went home! Hitomi I have missed you so!" Hitomi smiled. "I have also missed you Allen!"she said smiling. He let go of her,"What happened to you? I found you laying outside of my door. You passed out."he said. Hitomi nodded,"The last thing I remember is getting home and falling asleep and then seeing my- MY VISION!"She yelled standing up. She quickly ran to the door,"Thanks Allen I'll see you later!"she said ran out the door. Allen smiled softly, "She never gives up does she?"he asked himself and laughed and stood up and walked out of the room.

------------------

Hitomi ranas fast as she could.Her legs looking like they didn't even touch the ground. She looked around. She came to a part that didn't look like she had been there. She saw something move. Hitomi quickly ran behind a tree. She saw the face of a person she thought to be dead. A person who use to be enemy. Her face went pale as a ghost. She looked at him slowly. "Floken...No..he is dead!"she said softly to her self. Floken tuned and looked at Hitomi. His eyes meet hers. She quickly turned away. As she was doing so she cut herself badly on the bush. She quickly ran past Floken hoping she was to fast for him. She ran and looked back at him. Her leg kept on bleeding but she didn't know about it.

---------------

Merle sat outside near where Hitomi was looking for them. Merle was playing with a small bow and arrow Allen made for her. She smiled when she thought about Allen and how they are in love. She had to smirk. She couldn't wait to tell Hitomi. Hitomi would probably have a heart attack.

Van sat near Merle. His sword at hand. He always played with his sword when he was bored. He looked up every now and then at Merle. He sighed softly.

Hitomi ran faster. She didn't see them anywhere. She fell to her knees and passed out on the ground. Her face hit the ground hard. She didn't move though. She was too sleepy to move. Her eyes closed and She just laid there not moving at all.

Merle walked a bit farther and saw Hitomi laying on the ground. She ran over to Her. "Hitomi! NO WAY!"She yelled and started jumping up and down. She looked down at her and saw her passed out. She laughed softly and started yelling,"VAN! Get your ass over here!"she yelled. When he didn't come right away, Merle screamed, **"NOW!"**

Van ran over to her,"Merle, what on Gaea are you yelling about!"he asked Merle not seeing Hitomi at first. "Van, before I tell you to look down, promsie not to get freaked out?"Van looked at Merle,"Um.. Sure.." He said shaking his head. "Van look down!"she said. Van did what he was told and looked down and saw Hitomi. Van eyes gren big, and then he knelt down beside her, Merle, what happened!" He asked her, trying to remain calm. Merle gave him a blank stare,"I killed her."she said sighing,"Does it look like I know! I just found her laying on the ground."she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Van took a few breaths,"I'm sorry Merle."he said smiling softly over at her. He picked Hitomi up as if she was as light as a feather. "Lets go Merle."he said smoothly and started walking towards the castle.

Merle nodded quickly and ran after him. She studied the back of Hitomi and then looked down at her leg. "Van...You might want to see this."she said softly.

Van looked over at Hitom's leg and shook his head,"What does she do to hurt herself all the time?"he asked and picked up his pace.


	3. Old Friend

(( Hey! Sorry again for my chapters kinda being short. I hope that people review them soon. I changed the name cuz I thought the other name was kinda boring. But Please R&R))

Blurry vision looked around the room, 'Where am I?' Sitting in a up right position. A small wince came from the pale lips. She looked down at her leg and saw that it was wrapped up.

"What did I do this time?"she asked herself softly. Then she remembered. "The tree, bush thingy."she said softly to herself. She quickly swung her legs over the bed and stood up. She wobbled for a few moments and then sat back down.

"Sat up too quickly.."she mumbled. She tried it again, and this time succeed. She smiled to herself. She looked around the room. Creak. She looked over at the door. Two eyes balls peered in.

"W-who is it?"she asked looking at the two eyes balls. The figure made her way into the room. Staring the person down she quickly smiled. "Merle!" Hitomi said and looked at the Neko.

Merle smirked and jumped on top of Hitomi. "Welcome Back!"she said smiling. She gave Hitomi a lick on the face. "Its so good to have you back! We have so much to talk about!"She said smiling.

Hitomi looked at the Neko-girl, "I think we do."She said laughing. She studied Merle for a few moments, "Wow, you- you look great!"she said, She really couldn't say it any other way.

Merle bowed, "Thank you very much. And your not looking so bad yourself!"she said and laughed. She guided Hitomi back to the bed and they both sat down. "So, why are you back on Gaea?"she asked her friend.

Hitomi looked at Merle, "Well, You see.. " She started and then remembered the vision, "Why am I always forgetting why I came here!"she yelled to her self and then looked over at Merle. "Merle where is Van? We'll have to talk later!"she said and flashed a quick smiled at her.

Merle nodded, "He is outside waiting for you."She answered the worried looking girl.

Hitomi smiled, "Thanks a lot Merle."she said and ran outside the room. She entered the hallway and made her way to the closest exit. She looked around as she stood on the stairs and saw Van. Handsome as ever. She felt her cheeks turn a shade of pink. "So we meet again.."she muttered under her breathe and steeped of the stairs.


	4. Rain

Stepping slowly off one stair she looked forward. She was about to say his name when she tripped and fell down on her face making a loud, "Plop" Noise. Keeping her face in the ground, Hitomi didn't dare to look up and see Van laughing at her.

Van didn't even notice her. He just keep messing around with his sword. He sighed gently and looked up at the sky. As he was about to walk to the stairs he saw Hitomi on the ground. "Hitomi?..." He asked and quickly walked up to her. He reached out his hand for her to take it.

Hitomi heard his voice. She felt her face turn dark red. She took a deep breath and got her face out of the ground. She saw his hand and took it. "Van... Good to see you again." she said not looking him in the eye.

Van laughed softly. He put his finger under her chin and made her look at him. "You too."he said and then pushed her closer to him in a warm hug.

Hitomi closed her eyes and returned the hug. She felt his warm body pressed up against her's. She wanted to stay in that moment for ever. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Its been a long time."she said as she felt some tears well up in her eyes. '_Why am I crying now! I never cry! I don't even remember the last time I cried.' _She thought to herself as she quickly wiped her eyes.

Van looked at her. He smiled gently. "It has been along time."He said back to her. He wiped a small tear that came rolling down her face. He smiled at her. "But your never leaving me again."he said.

Thunder roared in the distance. Then the rain came. It first came softly but soon enough it came in a down pour.

Hitomi's wet hair stuck to her face. She looked up at Van who looked so cute when he was soaked. She laughed gently and brushed some of his hair away from his eyes.

Van looked down at her. He was caught up in the moment. He shook his head and then looked at her again, "Lets get inside before we catch our deaths." he said softly to her.

Hitomi nodded, "Yeah good Idea."she said and smiled. She took Van's hand and walked up the stairs. She looked up at the sky before entering the Castle.

Van looked down at their hands. He smiled and kissed her hand gently. He walked into the Hallway and back to the room where Hitomi was talking with Merle. "You'll find that the maids have brought new clothes. Meet us for dinner in the dinning room."He said and smiled. He let go of her hand and then left the room and walked down to his room.

Hitomi smiled and shut the door. A candle was lite in the far concer. She walked over to the candle and stared at it. She smiled and then walked to the dresser and saw a green dress. She laid it out on her bed and took of her shirt, and her skirt. She was about to slip on the dress when she heard the door open. "Who is there?"she yelled quickly covered herself up.

A head looked into the room, "Hitomi! Why are you in Merle's room!" Allen asked. He looked over at Hitomi.

"Get out!"she yelled and threw her wet shirt at him. It hit his face and he quickly closed the door.

Hitomi glared and quickly pulled on her dress. She looked into the mirror. She sighed, "Not that good on me, but will have to do."she said. She fingered though her hair and then sighed, "This is as good as its gonna get."she mumbled and opened her door. "Now, to the dinning room."

Looking down the hallway, Hitomi looked around for the dinning room. "Where is it!"She asked her self under her breath.

Merle's head popped up from around the corner, "Hitomi! Your late!"she yelled and grabbed Hitomi's arm and dragged her into the dinning room.

Van was already sitting down, same with Allen. They quickly stood up when they saw the two girls enter the room. Van looked at Hitomi,"You look great!" He said. A small blush came across his face.

Hitomi smiled gently, "Thanks Van, you clean up well yourself!"she said looking at him.

Van pulled out a chair for Hitomi to sit in. Hitomi slowly walked over and sat down next to Van. She smiled, "Thanks."She said looking at him. '_What a gentleman!' _She thought to herself.

Merle walked over to Allen, "Hello."Merle said and looked up at Allen. Allen gave Merle a quick kiss and then they both sat down.

Hitomi saw that and her Jaw dropped about 10 feet. "W-what?"she asked looking at Van.

"Merle hasn't told you yet.. Well you see, they are going to get married." He answered and chuckled at Hitomi's surprised.

((Well that was chapter 4, I hope you liked it! And hey, I got 2 reviews now! Yay for my reviews! Thanks you two! Yours Humbly,

Zany))


	5. The Truth

**((Hello once again. Thanks for reading my story, I really love to write so I thought that I should just keep writing this story. It may not be the best but I like it, so that's all that matters, right? Well, I forgot to mention that I am Zany's sister, Kai. But Whatever. Thanks for the reviews from the two people, Please R&R. Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne))**

Hitomi still was shocked at the news of Merle and Allen together. She couldn't help but to laugh. It was just strange seeing them together. '_Never in my wildest dreams..'_She thought. She watched the two talk. They laughed together and smiled. She just shook her head. '_Cat girl and Knight in Shining Armor?_**' **She asked her self over and over again.

Van looked over at Hitomi. He watched her watch them. "It is a bit strange." he said and kept his gaze on her. His black hair fell into his eyes as he leaned forward over his plate.

Hitomi nodded her head, "Yeah, it is. I just never thought of those two falling madly in love with each other." She said took a sip of the wine in her goblet. "It really is."she said and giggled softly.

Van nodded, "They have been like this for about a year. Always together holding hands, kissing.." He started, " But I would always expect them to break up, but they haven't yet." He finished. He took a bite of food and then placed his fork down.

Hitomi nodded, "Hey, if she is happy, then I am too."she said and took another sip. She watched Van eat. ' _How I've missed him..' _She thought to herself. But she worried. Everything has changed, he has, Merle has. Everyone but her. Would he still want to be with her? She knew she wanted to be with him. Forever. She finished the wine in her goblet and then started on the food. It tasted strange to her. She was use to Pizza, hamburgers, this food just seemed to taste so proper.

Van had thoughts going though his head as well. '_Its strange how she just showed up from no where. I wonder what happened...'_ He finished his food and took a drink from the wine goblet. "So, Hitomi, Mind joining me in a walk?"he asked as he stood up.

Hitomi nodded, "Alright."she said softly. She pushed her chair out and then stood up. After she stood up shesmoothed out her dress. She studiedit to make sure she didn't get any food marks on it. After that,she smiled gently and looked at him.

Together they left the couple who were still eating and talking. Merle watched Hitomi and mouthed, 'Remember to talk to Van about your Vision.' Merle nodded her head.

Hitomi nodded. '_Thanks!' _She mouthed back and followed Van out of the room.

The two walked outside together. The rain had stopped but the ground was still wet from the hard rain. The sky was cloudless and very pretty. It was a light purple color for the sun had just gone down. Stars could be seen very clearly.

"Van, I have to talk to you,"She said turning her head and looking at him. "It's the reason why I came here." She said and a serious look in her eyes. Her hair blew in the wind. She just seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Alright, Go ahead."Van said and sat down and leaned against a huge tree. He looked up at her, his eyes never leaving her's. Van watched her every move.

Hitomi took her place next to him, "Van, I had a vision. It has been such a long time since I had one, but this one, it was not a very good Vision. But if I try and stop it all those bad things might happen again." She said and looked at him.

"What happened?"He asked placing his hand on her shoulder. His black hair blew in the wind. He looked so handsome just sitting there. Worried look in his eyes. He still kept his dark brown eyes on her emerald green eyes.

"Van..." She started but tears welled up in her eyes. "You died."she finished slowly. "You were killed!"she yelled and then the sobbing started.

((**Well, that was the end of chapter 5, really I am sorry for the chapters being so short but I don't know what else to add. I really hope that my friends advise will help me, I start it next chapter I was just to excited to get this chapter out. Sorry for the spelling errors of the kys on my keyboard are not working to well. Please R&R **

**Yours Humbly,**

**Kai ((Zany's older sister)) **


End file.
